


To Bring Back What Was Lost

by SunFlarerito



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically Dream has cool powers, Blood, Blue - Freeform, Brothers, Dadza, Dream Smp, Dream doesn't do anything evil really, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explosion, Family, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, Happy Ending, He's Just A Dick, Hurt/Comfort, I also love Pogtopia Wilbur, I love ghostbur, I'm sorry if this is bad, JSchlatt is mentioned, L'Manburg Anthem, Logstedshire, Memories, Oneshot, Pogtopia, Prison, RIP, Sheep, Stabbing, Swearing, Tommyinnit just wants his brother back, We die like Wilbur, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, admin, admin dream, and i wrote it, friend, i had an idea, l'manburg, regretful Philza, reunited, revival ritual, sbi, warden sam, worried Tommyinnit, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: It’s been a week since Ghostbur came to Tommy and asked, no, begged Tommy to revive him. Tommy didn’t want to revive Ghostbur at first. The last time Wilbur was alive, he caused so much pain. He blew up L’Manburg, he went insane in exile. He lost all empathy he held for what was once his. Tommy didn’t want to revive him from the sheer fear that the Wilbur he truly wanted back, wouldn’t come back at all. But when in exile, where Tommy thought everyone had left him, Ghostbur was there, the faint reminiscence of his brother remained as he comforted and was just... there. Maybe that’s why he was here today. Maybe that’s why he told Ghostbur yes. Maybe that’s why he was desperate to do this, despite the consequences that could possibly come.Which: Tommy, Phil and Techno try to revive a Ghost.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	To Bring Back What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur Supremacy anyone?  
> I got the idea for this and just immediately wrote it down. I didn't beta read this so there may be some mistakes.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tommy dug his fingers into his arm, fear of his nails digging too far in and causing blood to seep down and stain his clothes, but it didn't stop him from clenching onto his sleeves.

It’s been a week since Ghostbur came to Tommy and asked, no, begged Tommy to revive him. He told him the memories were overwhelming and the fact that he lost a lot that he had built was too much to bear.

Tommy didn’t want to revive Ghostbur at first. The last time Wilbur was alive, he caused so much pain. He blew up L’Manburg, he went insane in exile. He lost all empathy he held for what was once his.

His words still ring in Tommy’s head.

_ “If I can’t have Manburg, nobody can!” _

Tommy clenched his arms tighter.

He was so scared, so afraid of what would happen if he brought Wilbur back. How would he react? Would he be different like L’Manburg Wilbur again, or would he be the latest Exile Wilbur?

  
  
Tommy didn’t want to revive him from the sheer fear that the Wilbur he truly wanted back, wouldn’t come back at all. The fear that he wouldn’t get his true brother back. The one who he truly lost that day when Schlatt exiled him.

He didn’t want to admit that he lost his brother that day.

He truly hoped that getting Manburg back would bring Wilbur back from the brink of insanity. He thought that helping Wilbur, showing him that he still had Tommy, that he would come back. That he would receive the long lost brother that Tommy mourned to this day.

Then Techno came and brought the Withers. Dream gave Wilbur the TNT. Wilbur planted the bomb, he placed the button…

He pressed the button.

Phil came and ended it all.

But it was too late.

L’Manburg was blown up once again.

Tubbo took control as the president. He tried to build it back up and he did.

Tommy just wished he was there to witness it.

Dream was there, once again pulling the strings, playing with everyone as if they were nothing but puppets, and they allowed it.

He exiled Tommy and manipulated him, he pulled the strings to his own puppet show and brought pain.

When Tommy thought everyone had left him, Ghostbur was there, the faint reminiscence of his brother remained as he comforted and was just... there. It filled something in Tommy’s heart that he long since lost. A warmth bloomed and nestled around his chest, blooming into a flower of brotherly love.

Maybe that’s why he was here today. Maybe that’s why he told Ghostbur yes. Maybe that’s why he was desperate to do this, despite the consequences that could possibly come.

Would Wilbur remember what Ghostbur did? Would Wilbur remember what  _ he  _ even did? Would he be just as clueless as Ghostbur was to begin with? Would he remember everything and continue his reign on terror?

  
  
They already threw Dream in prison. All the evil was locked up and sealed away. If Wilbur came back and brought agony with him, Tommy would never forgive himself.

They already got rid of one villain. They didn't need another.

He would blame himself. Like he did for everything else.

Everyone blamed Tommy for everything anyways.

_ You just couldn’t let go of the disk. You just had to burn down George’s house. You’re always yelling and screaming. _

Tommy took a deep breath.

He just wanted to prove that he was someone who contributed something to the SMP.

He thought that by bringing Wilbur back, maybe people would respect him.

_ See!? I brought Wilbur back! I can be good! I can be helpful. Please don’t leave me again. _

When Tommy brought it up with Phil and Techno, Techno didn’t have any reaction, but Philza flinched and shied away. Tommy could see why. He killed his own son. He took a sword and stabbed Wil directly in his stomach. A pain like that doesn't just go away.

Tommy explained that bringing Wilbur back was a good thing. Bringing him back would bring their family back together. Wilbur would be gentle, kind, loving once again. Wilbur would be the child Phil lost all those months ago.

He just wished what he said was true. Now, he just needed to believe it himself. Maybe then, it would be true.

Techno and Phil were waiting with Ghostbur at the meeting area. Tommy was required to gather Dream.

That’s how he ended up here today, in the prison, waiting for Sam to lead him to the cell that contained Dream.

“I am very wary of what’s happening.” Sam said as he flicked a lever that summoned the lava to come down, opening a passageway to Dream.

“The only reason Dream is still alive is because he could revive Wilbur. That and the permanent death thing.” Tommy shrugged, hoping his nerves didn’t leak through into his voice and words. He took a deep breath and clenched his shirt tighter, crumpling the fabric under his fingers.

Sam walked over and joined him on the stone platform.

“I’m going to chain him up and keep him from doing anything. I’ll watch over him and keep and eye on him until Wilbur is back, then he goes right back in.”

“That’s not gonna work.” Tommy sighed when Sam side eyed him.

“Excuse me?” Sam popped his knuckles and Tommy suddenly wondered what it would be like to be on the opposite end of his fist. What would it feel like to get punched by a creeper hybrid?

“In order to have the resurrection work, only certain people can be there.”

Sam was silent, his demanding feature glaring into Tommy’s soul. Even though his face was hidden behind the mask of his, Tommy felt incredibly tiny compared to the Warden. The perfect stature of a man was staring him down and Tommy shrunk a little under the weight of the glare.

Tommy swallowed his fear that was currently keeping him from moving. Tommyinnit was loud and energetic, he wasn’t one to wallow in fear. _Suck it up big man and deal with this!_ He told himself.

“Don’t worry.” Tommy reassured Sam. “Do you really think I would let Dream free?”

“Never can be too careful.”

  
  
They fell into an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the lava to fall down and drain away.

Finally, the lava dissipated and Tommy and Sam were left to stare at the Green Clad man staring at them from behind the wall of netherite blocks.

He still had his mask, though it was broken around the sides and basically no longer on his face anymore, so it didn't matter if it was chipped, his face was shown for all to see anyway. He kept it pushed to one side of his head at all times, but he never took it off. His green eyes were still as vibrant as ever, a swirl of lime green, the same shade of his hoodie, danced around his irises, proof of the power that Dream holds under his skin. The only thing keeping him from using it in this cell to escape, was the certain command that Dream had made when he was building the prison with Sam, when he was unaware that he would end up in it, that blocked all form of magic or power to be used. His blonde hair looked more spastic, frayed ends thrown everywhere in a mess. His clothes were stained brown and red with dried blood. Despite all the wear and tear that Dream had experienced in the prison, he still had a smile on his face and a look of determination settling upon his figure.

The bridge moved and Tommy and Sam moved along with it.

Dream leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I rarely get visitors, let alone two.” Dream smirked at them.

Sam stayed silent, so Tommy took the duty of talking to Dream.

“I’m not here for visiting.” Tommy snapped. “I’m here because you told me you could revive Wilbur.”

  
  
“I did say that.” Dream nodded, nestling further against the wall. “Did you finally decide to risk it and bring Wilbur back, despite which one of him could appear?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Tommy took a deep breath.

“I may still be in prison Tommy, but that doesn’t mean you have dictatorship over me.” Dream stepped away from the wall and came up to glare at Tommy.

Tommy swallowed his fear and stepped up to the tall man as if challenging him and showing him he had no fear, despite he was quivering from the inside out.

“Where’s that damn book that Schlatt gave you?” Tommy asked.

“I burned it.” Dream smiled and when Sam huffed, his smile only grew wider.

“You bitch!” Tommy yelled and if he had his sword, he would’ve definitely pointed it at Dream. “That was the only thing keeping you alive.”

  
  
“There are multiple things keeping me alive.” Dream stated. “Like the fact that I keep permanent death from being a thing and that  _ I _ am the Admin to this server who needs _me_ to survive.” Dream lifted his fingers at each point he made. “Killing me just makes more problems for you. So no matter how much you want to drive a sword through my chest like Phil did to Wilbur…” Dream leaned forward, placing his head next to Tommy’s ear and whispered, “you can’t.”

Tommy lunged forward and Sam graded the collar of his shirt, holding him back. Dream only backed up and wheezed.

“Then how the fuck are we supposed to revive Wilbur!?” Tommy snarled.

“Easy.” Dream leaned up against the wall again. He tapped his head with a finger, visible through his fingerless gloves. “Before I burned it, I took the liberty of memorizing everything it said about revival. I and  _ only  _ I know how to save your brother.”

“So you can still bring him back?” Sam asked when Tommy didn’t reply.

“I can.” Dream nodded.

Sam huffed and stomped his way over to Dream, grabbing his hands and slapping cuffs on them.

“Try anything, and I will make your life a living hell.” Sam threatened.

“You can’t threaten the devil.” Dream smirked but allowed Sam to lead him out, Tommy following in tow.

Sam led them to the ritual area, Phil, Techno, Ghostbur and Friend already waiting for him. Sam shoved Dream over to them and Techno grabbed him and shoved him back to a standing position.

“This is a nice welcome.” Dream nodded turning to face Ghostbur. “Are you ready?”

Ghostbur shied back but nodded towards Dream anyway, determined to come back to life.

“Bring him back when you’re done. I’ll be waiting.” And with that, Sam turned around and stormed away.

Dream looked over the ritual shrine they had built, a building made out of lapiz blocks and blue wool to signify Ghostbur and his love towards Blue. Gold blocks lined the corners with buttons on them as a symbol of the button Wilbur used to blow up L’Manburg. Torches were placed on the blocks.

Dream hummed in acknowledgment and nodded. “Good enough.”

“You can bring him back?” Phil asked and Dream scoffed.

“Of course I can bring him back. I’m the Admin after all.” He turned to Tommy. “You’re lucky. Only the Admin can perform revival rituals.”

“Then just get it over with bitch.” Tommy stated. Dream shrugged and gestured for Ghostbur to stand in the middle of the shrine. He took Friend’s lead and planted it on the fence post that sat directly in front of the shrine.

Dream took a step back but still in line with Ghostbur and Friend.

“Phil, you have the sword you used to kill Wilbur, right?” Dream turned to him.

Phil nodded and pulled out the sword.

Dream nodded as he saw the weapon and turned to face Ghostbur. “When the words ‘it was never meant to be’ are spoken, I want you to stab Ghostbur directly where you did before with Wilbur.”

Tommy could see Phil’s nervousness but he nodded anyway.

“Then let's get this started.” Dream announced.

A green light started to appear from the lands around Dream and they seeped up his legs, circling his stature as they climbed up him. He closed his eyes and opened them to his irises being completely lime green, no longer the forest green they once were.

He started to chant things to Ghostbur, sayings and lines that Tommy couldn’t make any sense of. Ghostbur only stared in shock while Phil stared with worry, Techno with a face that revealed nothing, and Tommy with a face full of hope.

Hope that this would work.

“Sing the song. You know which one.” Dream glared into Ghostbur’s soul. Ghostbur nodded and sung a song Tommy had felt was buried underneath the rubble of the blown up L’Manburg.

“Well, I heard there was a special place. Where men could go and emancipate. The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers. Well this place is real, you needn’t fret. With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret. It’s a pretty big and not blown up L’Manburg. My L’Manburg. My L’Manburg. My L’Manburg. My L’Manburg.”

Dream looked up into Ghostbur’s eyes as he finished the chorus. “Repeat after me.” He demanded and Ghostbur nodded.

“If I can’t have Manburg…” Dream said. Ghostbur sighed but nodded and said it as well.

“If I can’t have Manburg…”

  
  
“No one can.”

  
  
“No one can.”

Dream took a deep breath and the lime green swirls darted out from him but stayed close to his aura.

“It was never meant to be.”

  
  
Ghostbur looked up to Dream with wide eyes. Phil gripped the sword so hard, his knuckles turned white.

Ghostbur smiled the same smile he gave Phil the day he died.

“It was never meant to be.”

And just like that, Phil leapt forward and stabbed Ghostbur directly in his chest and a bright light and big explosion engulfed them all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tommy shook his head and the ringing blast echoed in his ears.

He stood up on shaky legs and tried to balance himself as he took a couple of steps.

Dream was standing up, hands still binded, but the green light was still swirling around him. Tommy looked at the destruction he caused and stepped up to confront him.

“You son of a bi-” he started, but stopped as the rubble moved.

Phil came flying down, holding a weary Techno as he landed on a rock. Friend bounded past Tommy, baaing as it found a spot of grass and ate, acting as if an explosion totally didn’t just happen.

A rock was pushed away and a bewildered looking Wilbur Soot stood up. He glanced around him and finally stepped out of the rocky destruction so Tommy could see him in full light.

His breath left him and his body froze. Dream could’ve run away and Tommy wouldn’t be able to stop him. But Dream just stayed still, looking at what he’d done. Tommy felt his breath hitch as Wilbur stumbled on top of a rock. He stood straight up and the sunlight peeked down on him.

His hair was the same lushes, floofy brown it was before. He had a dark brown beanie covering a majority of his hair. A couple of white strands of hair were on the left side of the part in his hair, falling over his forehead. His eyes had turned to a shade of blue, quite similar to the rock he was holding in his hands. _Just like Blue._ The wound where he was stabbed was stitched up and it was as if it never happened. He had some blue blood leaking out of his mouth but he didn’t seem to care, just staring at the Blue in his hands. His outfit was quite interesting. He was wearing his brown combat boots that he had on during his time in Pogtopia. His pants were the normal black that he always has on. He had on the yellow sweater from his times as Ghostbur, but he also had on the trench coat over the sweater from his times as Wilbur in Pogtopia. His brow was drawn tight as he examined the Blue in his hands.

“Wilbur?” Tommy broke the silence and Wilbur’s attention snapped to him.

Tommy took a step back in fear. Was this the Wilbur he long to see? Or was this the Wilbur that would destroy the world with TNT?

“Wil.” Techno took a cautious step forward, hands up to show he means no threat. “Who are you?” he asked, curious of the same thing Tommy was wondering.

Wilbur looked up and pocketed the Blue he held in his hand.

“I’m Wilbur.” he said. “I’m the very same Wilbur who created L’Manburg. I’m the same Wilbur who was president of L’Manburg and who fought in a war for its freedom. I’m the same Wilbur who was exiled with Tommy to Pogtopia. I’m the same Wilbur who blew up Manburg. I’m the same Wilbur who was killed by Phil. I’m the same Wilbur that turned into a Ghost and journeyed these lands. I’m the same Wilbur who stayed with Tommy during his own exile in Logstedshire. I’m the same Wilbur who found a friend with a sheep and shared Blue throughout the land to help others feel happy.” He turned to Tommy with a warm smile on his face.

“I’m the same Wilbur that you all lost.”

  
  
Tommy yelled with excitement and darted up to his brother. He leapt up and engulfed Wilbur in a hug. Wilbur stumbled back, but caught his footing and gripped onto Tommy like he might lose him if he let go. Tommy felt tears drain from his eyes and he glanced over to notice that Wilbur was crying as well. Wilbur buried his face into Tommy’s shoulder and cried while he held Tommy.

Phil flapped up to them and Techno punched Dream, tying him to a post so he couldn’t escape and ran up to join them as well.

Techno wasn’t crying, but he was smiling at the sight of his long lost brother. He picked both his younger and older brother up and squeezed them tight.

Phil chuckled and wrapped them all up in a hug, his wings spreading out to engulf them.

“My boys.” Phil whispered to them all. Tommy could tell he was tearing up.

“Thank you.” Wilbur said, peeking his head up from Tommy’s shirt. “It’s good to be back.”

  
  
“It’s good to have you back big man.” Tommy smiled and they all just stayed wrapped up in each other’s warmth for as long as they could remember.

Wilbur was back. Their family reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Family reunited!  
> And for those of you who are interested, here's a link to the Wilbur art I used for reference.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CKIjA7AFJRk/?igshid=16ozcsr2loroy


End file.
